All is Fair in Love and War
by dark and light heart
Summary: Sora is your poor unfortunate kid who is trying to make something of himself through college. He is dating an awesome guy but soon a new stranger with a bad reputation makes Sora question his life.
1. Chapter 1

All is Fair in Love and War

I do not own KH or any FF games.

Chapter 1: All Work

You're about to hear a pretty average story. Semi poor kid dreams big, kid works hard to get to college, kid goes to best college ever, kid has no life so he can keep his scholarship.

My name is Sora Crimson and I am a freshman at Zanarkand University. It is the best college in the world. Zanarkand is the largest city and is renowned for being the city of entertainment. It is a city that floats on the water and connects to the land through a large bridge. That takes us to the third largest city, Midgar. Then there is Bevelle. It is the second biggest but it is filled with religious zealots. You have other cities like Twilight Town. It's a great city, not too rich, not too poor. It is west of Midgar. There is Traverse Town and it is a port town. It is on the west coast.

Then there is where I am from. A small island far off the coast. I have to take a boat to Traverse and from there I had to fly off to Zanarkand.

I love being here at ZU but it is hard. I have to study every night and I have to forsake having a life all so I can be a doctor and make my mom proud. Her name is Aerith Gainsborough and she adopted me when I was very young.

My parents were killed by the priests of Yevon. They were declared heretics and whatever. I kind of hate the church. My parents were former priests who left Yevon to follow a path of science in Midgar. They were killed outside the city and I was going to be killed too but a boy and his family saved me by knocking out the priests.

They were locked up for murder and finally after many years, were executed a year ago. The boy and his family who saved me were the Lionhearts, Leon and Rinoah. Their son Tidus became my best friend and a year and eight months ago, he became my boyfriend.

Anyway, Leon had a friend who lost her child mid pregnancy and asked her if she could take care of me. She said yes and I was happy. I love her like my parents. She is a mom to me and that's why I work so hard. I want to make her proud of me.

So here I am on a Friday night studying in my room. I could be out but I have a huge test Monday. My roommate Roxas was getting dressed in a skin tight outfit. He was going out to the local club with some of our friends.

You're probably wondering why Tidus is not my roommate. Well we decided that if we were roommates there was a good chance we would do it way too often and fall off of our studies.

Tidus was lucky, he had a scholarship here from sports. He is the best Blitzball player around. He became the first Freshman Captain of the Blitzball team.

I had a scholarship too but it was only around as long as I maintained a 3.8. I have a 4.0 right now but damn is it hard. This isn't the best school for nothing.

"Come on Sora, you study all the time. Come out with me tonight. Tidus is going to come after practice. Please!"

"I have a test Monday." Roxas walked over to me and closed my book and laptop at the same time. "It is just for tonight. You will love it, all work is bad for you." He was right and Tidus was going to bug me later anyway so I guess so.

"Fine Roxas, can I borrow an outfit? I don't have clubbing clothes." We were the same size. "I wish you would let me buy you clothes. What is the point of having family money if I can't spend it on those I care about."

"I don't like money being spent on me. You should have seen how I acted when Tidus bought me that necklace a few months ago." Roxas grabbed an outfit from his closet and tossed it to me. "Here ya go. You should let me buy you stuff. I care about ya dude and with all the work you do . . . I want you to have anything. Think of it like a reward."

"No Roxas, let's just have fun tonight. Maybe we can do more if tonight goes well." I took my clothes off, only leaving boxers on. Roxas did a quick cat call at me. "Lookin hot Sor-Sor!" I blushed. "Roxas! I'm basically naked."

"I know, you should show off your body more. Tidus is one lucky man." I smiled and put the clubbing clothes on. I really thought they would be too tight but they actually were perfect.

Roxas pushed me out the door and he locked up our dorm. We went to his car and drove off to the club. The club was packed, we had to park a block away. We got in though, Roxas is friends with the club owners brother. So Roxas is always on the list of VIP's along with a plus one.

Roxas drug me over to his usual table from what he told me. It was a corner booth. We both took a seat and waited for Roxas's friend. His name was Axel, he was an ok guy. I liked him fine. He kept flirting with me though, that was until he did it in front of Tidus and he got decked.

"Sora, I have a tab here. Order anything you want and put it on my tab. So you don't owe me anything. In exchange for paying I want one dance with you. Is that fair?" I smiled. He was really trying. "Alright, one dance." Roxas leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Sweet, I'm going to find Axel. Be back!" I wasn't sure if I could get away with a drink. I guess I could try.

I got out of the booth and went up to the bar. While I waited for the bartender I noticed a silver haired guy walking up to the bar. I have to say he was pretty hot. I recognize him though and worse I know his reputation. Tidus wouldn't like me around a guy like that. Luckily I'm not his type.

"Hi there." Crap. I looked over at him. "Hey." He waved the bartender over.

"Can I buy you a drink?" God, I guess there is no one this guy wouldn't try to sleep with. "I'm good. My friend has a tab so . . . thanks anyway." The bartender came over. The silver haired sex fiend seemed shocked by my refusal.

"Long Island please." The guy started to mix my drink. Silver hair decided to talk to me again. "Um, well can I have a dance?" The bartender slid me my drink. "Thanks, put it on Roxas Strife's tab." I started going for the booth and he followed me. I got into the booth and he slid in opposite me.

"Hey, is something the matter? I'm trying to be friendly."

"I am well aware of what you are trying and it isn't to be friendly." He seemed taken back by that. "Excuse me? You don't know me or my intentions for that matter." I took a drink from my glass. I really wish Tidus was here.

"You are Riku Crescent. You are a senior here at Zanarkand University. You are well known for breaking hearts, sleeping around and resigning from the Blitzball team for unknown reasons." He looked down.

"That was a long time ago. You don't want to give me a chance?"

"I have a boyfriend so no, I won't be giving you any chances." He sighed. "Can I at least know your name?"

"I'm Sora, Sora Crimson."

"Well Sora Crimson, I am going to get to know you. Maybe not tonight but soon." With that he left my booth. I looked around for Roxas and saw him with some red haired guy. Roxas was laughing. This was relaxing. The music, the drink . . . ya know it is probably just the drink.

"Hey there sexy." Who the fuck? I looked up and annoyance went away. It was Tidus! He slid in next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, how was practice?"

"It was ok, coach worked us hard but nothing I couldn't handle. What about you? How was your day?"

"It was pretty boring. I went to class and then studied until Roxas got me to come out here. Now that you are here though . . . my day is getting really good." Tidus smiled and leaned for a kiss. I cocked my head a little and our lips touched.

He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth. He slid his arm around me and pulled me as close as he could. I love kissing Tidus. It felt so amazing.

We were eventually interrupted by Roxas coming back to the booth. "Not here boys. It is bad enough you guys screwed while I was sleeping." We pulled apart and I blushed. "How did you know Roxas?"

"It's physics Sora. If the bottom bunk moves so will the top." We both chuckled and blushed. I think I should try to change the subject.

"Who was fiery red head you were talking to?"

"He is just a friend. He thinks there will be more but no way. I want a gentleman." We can't all be so lucky. I was, Tidus is the perfect guy. He is sweet, assertive, strong and honest. Roxas has had a string of boyfriends in the few months I've known him. Given it is only October, you can imagine how long these relationships last.

When we graduate me and Tidus can marry and start a family. I'll be a surgeon and he will be a Blitz Ball star. Though he is studying to be a lawyer if he doesn't get it big in Blitz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just the first chapter. Hope it can be liked.


	2. Chapter 2

All is Fair in Love and War

I do not own KH or any FF games.

Chapter 2: All Word (Riku POV)

It is the last year before the real world. Well kind of, I still have graduate school. I'm nervous though, I want to be able to support myself and another. I want a significant other. I know I am young and I should sleep around right? Well I did that and honestly I got bored with it. Meaningless sex was boring.

I made a vow to not have sex until I meet a guy who I actually feel love for. It has been three months and God it sucks. There are so many guys or girls who want me but I'm gonna wait until the one pops up.

That brings me to the next part of my story. My internship is at Zanarkand University where I attend. I help teach the Biology class. I teach the lab portions of the class. Well there is a certain spiky haired brunette in the class.

I am so interested in him. I only know his name and that is because of the roster. He is super smart and he tries more than any other student. He is also the only student to not offer me se for a better grade which automatically makes him better than any of them on a moral level. Not that he would need to bribe me for a better grade. He has an A. There has to be a way to meet him. I just don't know what to do. I can't ask him due to technically being his teacher and I've never seen him anywhere on campus.

I wonder if I'll ever get to really meet him. I've helped him with work . . . once. I was finishing up grading labs and I was on his. It was perfect as usual.

My phone started to vibrate. I looked at the ID and it was Axel, my annoying best friend. I hit talk and heard his music blaring. "Axel, what do you want?" The music got turned down. "Yo Riku! Dude, tonight we go to the club. That hottie I'm friends with is going tonight." I sighed. "Sure dude."

"Awesome, I'm going to be outside in two minutes." Crap, I jumped out of my bed and ran into my closet. I had nothing to wear. I heard my dorm room door bust open.

"Yo Riku! Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet!" It was after I said that I regretted it. "Dude, come out already! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Axel chuckled at my expense. I slipped on an azure silk shirt and black tight pants.

I locked up and we were off to the club. As soon as we were through the doors Axel was off looking for the blonde he likes. I just went to our regular booth.

Is this what life has become? Sure I'm only 21 but God it is like school, homework, bars and repeat. Life is like that show How I met your mother. I looked around after I got the booth. Same guys as always and there was Axel with the blonde he has been drooling over.

As I looked around some more that is when I saw him. It was Sora Crimson. He was walking from a booth across the room to the bar. This was my chance! I made my way up to the bar where he was standing. He looked my way and then back at the bartender.

I got up to the bar and took a deep breath. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He kept looking at the bar. "I'm good . . . friend has a tab so . . . thanks anyway." That was shocking. I have never been turned down before. I'm going to try again. He ordered a long island from the bartender.

"Um, well can I have a dance then?" The bartender slid a drink to Sora. He grabbed it. "Thanks, put it on Roxas Strife's tab." He started walking off. What the Hell? I followed him to his booth and I know that it is weird but I don't care. I finally get to meet him and damn it I am going to talk to him. I slid into his booth with him. I was on the opposite side. "Hey, is something the matter? I am trying to be nice."

"I am aware of what you are trying and it isn't friendly." What the fuck does that mean? "Excuse me? You don't know me or my intentions for that matter." He took a drink from his glass.

"You are Riku Crescent. You are a senior here at Zanarkand University. You are well known for breaking hearts, sleeping around and resigning from the Blitzball team for unknown reasons." How did he know all of that?

"That was a long time ago. You don't want to give me a chance?"

"I have a boyfriend so no, I won't be giving you any chances." I sighed. I wonder if

he would tell me his name or lie. "Can I at least know your name?" He smiled at a little bit.

"Sora, Sora Crimson." I smiled. "Well Sora Crimson, I am going to get to know you. Maybe not tonight but soon." I left him and went back to my booth. Axel was coming my way.

"Man, Roxas is so awesome. I will find a way to make him mine." Roxas was sitting with Sora and some other blonde guy. He looked very familiar.

"Roxas is friends with that brunette?" Axel nodded taking a drink. "Yea, Sora. Adorable kid, really stresses about working hard for grades. I'm shocked he is here. Roxas talks about him all the time."

"Dude! I've been talking about Sora nonstop and you know where he lives!" Axel scratched the back of his head. "Ya know I meant to tell you. I just kept forgetting. Besides dude he has a boyfriend and I wouldn't want to mess with him. He is Captain of the Blitz team." Shit! I know him. Dude was pretty tough looking. I can fight but this dude, I've heard of his skill. His father is a well known mercenary from the former Galbadian Government. That is until Bevelle wiped out the capital.

No doubt he has his father's skills. "Still I have to get to know him. Where does he live?" Axel sighed.

"Dude, let's be real for a moment. I think it is awesome you wanna get serious with a guy. I do to but Sora is in a relationship. Even if he did end it and go for you, What would happen if you get bored like you always do? Sora will be without anyone and heartbroken. I'm not going to let you do that. I like the shortie."

"I'm not going to try and break them up. I just want to get to know him."

"If you try anything I will tell Roxas and he will tell Sora. He lives in Oath keeper Tower." That was one dorm over! I pulled Axel into a hug. He shoved me away. "Get a hold of yourself. That is no way for a future Doctor of genetics to act." I looked over and saw Sora kissing his boyfriend.

"Let's leave. Looks like Roxas is gonna be busy." Axel frowned. "Hey I got a shot with blondie. Why should I leave?"

"I'm your best friend that's why." Axel shrugged. "Fine but you owe me."

(Riku POV, time lapse Monday)

Today was another day teaching the labs. The only good news is that meant I would see Sora. There he was sitting at his seat. He looked tired. I wonder when he got in last night. He looked at me and shocked filled his eyes.

He was walking over to me and he looked annoyed. "Why the Hell are you here?" Now I was confused. Did he not know I was his teacher for labs?

"I've been teaching the labs all semester. Did you not know that? It is my internship." Sora blushed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were stalking me. I don't pay attention to the professors."

"I would not stalk you. I do want to get to know you. Can we get coffee or something?" Sora scratched the back of his head. "I get lunch after lab days. You can come with me to the University center if you want. I don't have class anymore today." He is willing to meet with me! I am so excited. God I am acting like a bottom.

"Ok, yea let's go over there together." Sora smiled and went back to his seat.

Class came and went and as soon as everyone but Sora was gone, we left. I was so excited to finally get to talk. We walked the next five minutes in silence to the University Center.

Again we were silent as we got our food. It was finally after sitting down that I broke the silence. "So, what are you studying?" He smirked. Wow that is so very hot. "I'm going to be a doctor."

"Same but in Genetics." Sora seemed intrigued. "What do you plan to do in genetics?"

"I want to help the world by making things better with altering genes. What about you? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a surgeon. I want to stop death." That was intriguing. "Stopping death is impossible. Stalling it sure but death always claims what it wants." Sora took a drink of his tea that he got.

"I know, but if I can keep a small child happy a little longer with his parents, I will feel like I am doing what I want."

"That is remarkable Sora. I don't hear that kind of thing from students here. Most rich people could care less about anyone. They just want more money." Sora chuckled.

"I'm not rich. I'm barely middle class." I did not see that coming. "Forgive me, I just assumed. It is very rare to have anyone not rich in Zanarkand University."

"It's ok. I got in on a scholarship. As long as I maintain a 3.8 I get to keep it." That explains what Axel said. He said he is always stressing class. I wonder if there is a way I can help him.

"Lose all interest in me now that you know I am poor?" I shook my head. "No, it makes you even better than anyone else here. You are working for your dream. Others here are just sleeping or paying their way through."

"Can I ask you something? I just want to determine if I want to continue to talking to you." I was suspicious. I need to be careful. "Shoot."

"Is it true that you slept around?" Thank God that was it. "Yes, but I stopped three months ago. I am waiting for the right guy now. I'll admit it is hard but worth it." Sora smiled, though he tried to hide it.

"Ok, why did you resign from Blitz Ball?" That was a sore subject.

"I was in a relationship with the former captain. We dated for a month, very sexual but I got bored with him. So I slept with the rest of the team. Only a couple were actually gay. When he found out it got really heated during practice. The coach found out and was pissed. We were given a choice. We could resign from the team or be expelled from the university. I resigned but he didn't. He was expelled from the school and disgraced." Sora seemed shocked.

"Wow, quite a story." Crap, he is not going to want to talk with me anymore.

"I appreciate your honesty. I am a little weary of you but I would like to continue getting to know you." I was really fucking shocked right now.

"Really?" Sora smiled. "Yea, but keep in mind I have a boyfriend so we will never be a thing like that. Friendship is all I offer." I was ok with that for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

All is Fair in Love and War

I do not own KH or any FF games.

There is a time lapse of two months, making it December and just before Holiday Break.

Chapter 3: All is OK . . . (Sora POV)

It has been two months since I started hanging out with Riku. He has proven to be a good guy. I enjoy having him as a friend. Thanks to him I have learned to balance work and fun. I am still maintaining the 4.0 but I've also had a lot more fun.

Tidus hasn't been too happy about it. He dislikes Riku a lot. I remember when he was at his worst with it. The jackass actually went through my call log and texts to see how often me and Riku talk. To say I was pissed would be an understatement. I was furious about it. We almost broke up over it.

(a month ago)

"You talk to him way too much Sora! I want this friendship to end." I yanked my phone from his hand. "Fuck you Tidus! I don't bother you with how much you hang out with the guys on the team. You can't control who I hang out with." Tidus grabbed me and shook me. "NO! I'm telling you NO! I won't allow you to cheat on me!" That was the last straw on the convo. I stomped on his foot. He let me go and I decked him in the face.

We didn't talk for a week. We didn't kiss for two weeks and it was only three days ago I slept with him again.

(resume normal time)

I love Tidus but he has always been so protective. He is so crazy sometimes. Still I'd be nothing without him. His parents protected me and gave me a life. Tidus lost his mother a few years ago and his father Leon went quiet. He doesn't talk unless he has to.

I rolled over in bed to face Tidus's naked back. The blankets were barely on him. His whole body was exposed except for his fun area. Our sex the last three days has been more of lust than love. I don't get what is going on. I have no idea why he is acting like this. I love him but he acts like it isn't enough.

We do it in a lot of positions but he usually likes to look into my eyes but the last few times has been doggie style only. It's very unromantic.

Roxas and Riku have been there for me through this all. Even Axel has offered some advice. I'm glad I have them.

I had in a final in less than 30 minutes so I needed to go now. I got out of bed and scribbled a quick note. I left it where Tidus would see it. I got dressed and left for my final in biology.

I got into class and Riku was sitting on one of the desks. He had a pile of papers next to him. After a few minutes he closed the door to the room. "Alright everyone, I'm giving the final, the professor has left early for Holiday break. There is 30 multiple choice and three essays. You only need to answer two of them, but if you answer all three there is extra credit in it for you. Come up and take a test and good luck."

I took the test and honestly it was pretty easy. I soon realized when Riku was helping me study, that every question was from the test. The essays weren't very hard either. This wasn't much of a final. I finished off the three essays and handed it to Riku. He smiled and took it from me.

I left to get lunch and on my way I got a text from Riku. "Tonight me and Axel want you and Roxas to come over for a semester end celebration." I smiled and replied back sure.

Tidus was leaving early anyway. I and he were getting lunch together before he left. He was waiting for me with his tray of food. I hurried and got my food and joined him. "Thanks for the note this morning, it was sweet." I smiled. "Anything for you."

"I'm sorry I've been distant lately. Especially once we started having sex again. It was wrong of me to treat you like that."

"It's ok . . . what's brought all of this on?" Tidus sighed.

"Well, I am going to be gone through after Christmas time. I know we always spend that time together but I have a huge competition during the first two weeks." That really sucked. "What about after?"

"I'm going to spend another week in Midgar and then for the last week I will be at home." We would only have one week together. That sucks! Why the fuck is this happening?!

"Ti! We're only going to have one week? Why will you be in Midgar for another week?"

"Most of the guys live in Midgar and they invited me to stay a week extra. We can spend that last week together. I promise you will love it, I will make it up to you." Whatever. I am just going to pretend I am ok with this.

"Ok, It's fine. I'll just hang with everyone else."

"Sora, I know this sucks but we will talk every night." I gave a fake smile just to stop this talk. "It's ok Ti, really." We finished lunch, talking about finals and stuff. As soon as we were done I went with him to his car. He had already packed earlier. He gave me one final kiss before leaving.

I went up to my room and as soon as I was in, I got his by random articles of clothing. Roxas was going through his closet for an outfit. I ripped the clothes off of my face.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"Listen, I need a nice outfit so Axel will like it." I sighed. He realized his feelings for Axel about two weeks ago. I wish he would realize he could be dressed in a burlap sack and Axel would want him.

"Axel won't care how you are dressed. He likes you. Riku has told me a million times to get you to date Axel so he will stop bugging Riku." He started to calm down and just put on a simple everyday outfit.

(few hours later)

We went over to their room. I thought there would be more people but it was just Riku and Axel. They were lounging in their room drinking eggnog. It was probably spiked eggnog but eggnog none the less.

We both took a seat and they poured us a glass of nog. It was spiked. Riku asked us all what we were going to do this break. Axel was going to be doing the Blitzball competition but he lived in Midgar so it didn't matter much. Roxas was going home to Midgar as well.

Riku said he was going back to Midgar as well. "I'm stuck on my island for break. Tidus is going to be gone 3 of the 4 weeks in Midgar. I have friends at home but we haven't really talked a whole lot so we honestly won't really hangout at all." Riku offered a suggestion to me. "You can come home with me." I was shocked and slightly tempted.

"Christmas means a lot to my mom. I need to be home for her." Riku looked like he was thinking.

"You know me and Roxas have never been to any islands before. We're city guys. Maybe we could come to your island . . . if Roxas wants to and if you are ok with it." Again that was shocking.

"Um . . . sure, but what about Christmas?"

"We can go back before Christmas and maybe you can come to Midgar afterwards. I would love to show you around Midgar." I smiled. "That sounds good Riku. Roxas you wanna come to my island too?" He shrugged.

"Why not, Cloud will be busy anyway." This was kind of exciting!

The rest of the night consisted of us joking around and wrestling around. For Roxas and Axel that meant kissing at some point. Me and Riku were trying to dominate one another.

Riku managed to finally pin me down. He was on top of me, he was also very close to me. Was Riku going to kiss me? No, that can't happen. "I think it is getting late." Riku stopped and pulled away.

"Yea, we have a trip tomorrow to your island."

I got up and me and Roxas left for the dorm. Was Riku really going to kiss me? No, he knows I have a boyfriend. Riku respects that . . . doesn't he? Not that I wanted the kiss anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third chapter. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

All is Fair in Love and War

I do not own KH or any FF games.

There is a time lapse of two months, making it December and just before Holiday Break.

Chapter 4: All in the Secret

(Riku POV)

I was almost to the Island with Sora! This was going to be the best. I get to stay with him for a couple of weeks. I know what you are thinking, this guy has a boyfriend and you need to back off. I am going to tell you now, I love him!

I am willing to wait for him. There is no way Sora and Tidus are going to last. There ferry was arriving at the Island. Sora looked at me and smiled. "Come on Riku, Roxas, it is about a five minute walk to my house."

I hate to admit it but I've never been to a beach or an island for that matter. I am just a city boy. God this place is warm and gorgeous. Sora talked the whole way to his house. He was telling us about what it was like growing up here and the different things to do which sadly isn't much. Still I think I will enjoy it here.

We finally got to Sora's house and it was bigger than I thought it would be. It was pretty big actually. He made it sound like he is poor. "Yo Sora, not to be offensive but-" He cut me off mid sentence. "Tidus's dad provided this house for us. It's paid off so mom just pays bills. Unfortunately there aren't high paying jobs here so we have always lived tightly."

Well that answers that. He unlocked the door and let us in. It was a beautiful house. "Throw your stuff down guys. You can put it away letter."

We tossed our stuff down and Sora gave us the grand tour. Despite the size there were only three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

The basement was nice, it was a family room as he called it. It was for parties apparently. Big screen tv, bar and the indoor pool in the next room. Lucky for them Tidus's dad paid for all of this. He must have a good job.

"Despite the pool, it only gets used in the winter. The ocean water is too cold during this time of the year. Even for a tropical land like this. My mom won't be home for a little bit, she will cook us dinner. Until then how about I take you into town?" Roxas and me were both speechless. We nodded and Sora gave a small smile. He motioned for us to follow him.

He took us to the garage where a fairly nice car sat. "A gift on my 16th birthday from Leon, Tidus's dad." Seriously? "Anyway, let's go. There is some stuff to show you.

Sora drove us around town and showed us the highlights of the island. There wasn't much. There were old temple ruins that were pretty cool, a small mall. A movie theatre and finally the docks leading to the small island where the kids would go to play,

He drove us back to his house. There was another car there. It must be his mom's. We went in and Sora called out for his mom. A beautiful young woman came out from the kitchen I think. "Sora dear, I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged Sora tightly.

"Mom, this is Riku and Roxas." His mom was eyeing me. "So this is Riku." She smiled at me. She looked over to Roxas. "And Roxas, Sora has said so much about you, said you have been a good friend to him. Dinner is ready boys, I hope you are hungry." The three of us nodded at the same time.

The food was Orgasmic! I might go straight just to marry Sora's mom and have good food! Roxas seemed to be enjoying the food himself. We were all laughing telling stories about college and out time together.

It was going great but then Sora had to get up and take a call. While he was out we were still talking to Sora's mom, Aerith. She was a great lady.

Roxas asked a question I have been dying to know as well. "You look really young. How old were you when you had Sora?" She giggled. "I guess Sora never told you. I am his adoptive mother. His parents died when he was very young. They were killed outside Midgar by the Bevelle. Tidus's father Leon saved Sora and brought him to me."

So that explains that but Bevelle killing people? Zexion has never mentioned anything like that whenever I see him. He isn't one to hide things. I know there is a heating battle coming soon if negotiations fail but Zexion is a man of peace. I'll have to ask him when I see him. After all he is the Praetor of Yevon so he would know.

It has been an hour since Sora went outside to take his call. Where could he be? His mom seemed to have the same idea. Roxas was passed out on the couch.

"Riku, see if Sora is outside, if he isn't he likely went to the kids island." I nodded and looked outside and sure enough Sora wasn't there. I told his mom and went to the docks where the boats were. I took one and went to the island.

God rowing fucking sucks. My arm hasn't hurt this much in forever. There was a crackle in the sky. I guess there was a storm coming. I could see a small fire on the island. Well at least he was there.

I landed and made my way to where the fire was coming from. It was a torch. "Oh, a cave." I went inside and made my way in. There was an open area. Sora was there around a small fire. This was a strange room. There was a bed. I wonder if the kids went here to have sex.

Sora was surprised to see me. "Riku, how did you know I was here?" I sat next to him. "Your mom told me. She was worried. Is everything ok?" Sora nodded.

"Yea, but we are stuck here for the night ya know. It's dangerous to go out on the ocean when there is a storm. It will also get really cold. We will have to sleep in this bed together." Uh . . . oh my god is he for real?

"Sora . . . won't Tidus be mad?" Sora looked away. "Nah, besides we need to if you don't want to catch cold. We'll need to strip down to boxers. Naked would be better but for comfort sake let's just do down to boxers." I was hard at the idea of being almost naked next to Sora.

"Sora, I can't do that. You have a boyfriend and you know I like you in that special way." Sora stood up and forced me up with him. "You really care about me and my relationship huh? You are a gentleman Riku. Still, I can't let you get sick." Sora forced my shirt off of me before I could even react. "Get down to your boxers." I nodded and took off my clothes. Sora took everything off as well and we were both in our boxers.

Sora climbed into the bed and I nervously followed him into the bed. Sora grabbed his phone and called his mom. He told her we were staying on the island until morning when the storm should be over.

This bed was so small. It was a fucking twin sized bed. Sora faced me and held onto me tightly. God I was getting hard. Think of something to turn myself off. Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, a naked girl. God I am still hard.

"Riku, if I said I wanted you to make love to me, what would you say?" Was this a test? Did he want to see if I'd violate his relationship?

"Sora, I really like you . . . maybe even love you but Tidus is your first love. I intend to be your last. Until then though, I won't do anything to mess that up." Sora was staring at me with those beautiful eyes. The fire was dimming and through the dim light I could see Sora inch as close to me as he could.

I didn't know what to do. What was he doing? He closed the gap between us and kissed me. It was everything I imagined it would be like. After a deep kiss he pulled away. "I love you Riku. I have been trying to fight it but I can't any longer."

He kissed me again and started rubbing my chest. I pushed him away from me. "Sora, you have a boyfriend." Sora closed his eyes. "I love you Riku. It will be over with Tidus." He is giving me every shot to take him right now. He wants it too.

"This isn't a test is it?" Sora kissed me again. "No Riku, I love you."

I rolled on top of Sora and leaned down and kissed him. He tasted so wonderful. I deepened the kiss and started feeling his body. He trembled at my touches. I could feel his bulge against mine.

I pulled away and took my boxers off. Sora slid out of his and tossed them on the ground. Sora grabbed my butt and pulled me up to his mouth. He grabbed my cock and started licking it. OH MY GOD! He put his mouth on it and began sucking me.

I pulled out of his mouth after a minute and turned my body so we could do it to each other. We sucked each other. We both muffled out moans while sucking.

After a few minutes we stopped sucking each other and made out again. While we were kissing I stuck my fingers inside him to get him ready. I pulled away. "Are you sure Sora?" He nodded. "Yes, make love to me."

My cock was still wet from his sucking. I slid inside him and he let out a moan. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

"I love you Sora." I pushed into him slowly at first. I started picking up the pace. Sora kissed me as I thrust into him.

This was so magical. We were making love to one another. I never knew sex could be so amazing. The bed was rocking hard against the cave wall. We were pounding the wall so hard the headboard was breaking.

"Riku! Cum inside me!" I was so close to cumming. I pulled Sora in for another kiss. I came deep inside him. I rolled over onto my back and Sora laid on top of me. I was still inside him. This was perfect.

(next morning)

I woke up to see the guy I am in love with. He was still asleep and I am hard again. I kissed Sora and he stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Hey there. I see you are up for a little more of last night." I smiled.

(20 minutes later)

After another round of love making we got dressed. I grabbed him and kissed him again. "I love you Sora." That is when it hit me. Sora is still with Tidus. "Fuck, you cheated on Tidus, fuck I helped you to do it!" Sora shrugged. "Don't worry Riku. It's like we're over. I will end it because you're the one that I want."

We went out to the beach and got into the boats. We rowed back and went to his house. Roxas was inside eating breakfast. He looked over at us when we came in. "RIKU, try this! It is so FUCKING good!" Aerith was giggling from the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen and Sora's mom looked at me and Sora. She eyed me and smirked. Could she tell? I heard rumors mothers know when you violate their son.

We joined them for the food and it was fucking amazing. I am loving it. After breakfast Sora went up to take a shower. Roxas was in the other bathroom showering.

My phone began to ring. It was Axel. "Hey man. How is Midgar?"

"It's great but dude did you make a move for Sora?" How could he know that? "What makes you say that?"

"Tidus has been balling his eyes out since last night!" What? How is that possible? Sora only talked to his mom. He never talked to Sora.

"Yea we did get together. He confessed his love for me but he told me they are still together."

"I don't think so man. They broke up last night around seven." That was when Sora got a phone call. He lied to me. Did he use me for sex? Am I just a rebound?

"I have to go." I hung up and went upstairs. I walked into the bathroom and Sora was drying up. "Hey Riku, want to go again?" He giggled.

"Did you break up with Tidus last night?" Sora looked surprised at my question. "Riku . . ."

"Tell me!" He closed his eyes. "Yes. Tidus dumped me last night. I didn't tell you because you would have thought I was using you or that you were a rebound. I didn't want that because I love you." I wanted to believe him.

"Sora . . . how can I believe that? I just found out from Axel that you two were through and I want to believe you love me but I-" He cut me off with a kiss.

He pulled away. "Believe that Riku. I do love you. I have for the last month. You have been everything to me. Please believe I love you."

Plz review, I want to know what ya's think and if I should keep going.


End file.
